


Stars in Her Eyes and Mithril in Her Hair

by Winchester_Werewolf



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, True Love, ahhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Werewolf/pseuds/Winchester_Werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond looks back on his love for Celebrían, as he watches over their two children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in Her Eyes and Mithril in Her Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie/gifts), [Ohelrond](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ohelrond).



> I wrote this as a present for Ellie who got into the University that she had been hoping for!  
> Not to mention she studied and worked really hard and she really deserved it! YAY ELLIE!  
> Also... I don't think I did our OTP justice please forgive me (╥﹏╥)

The first time Elrond had seen Celebrían the world around him ceased to exist as he knew it.  For Celebrían had the light of the stars in her eyes and silver of mithril in her hair.

The first time he saw her, he had said not a word.

Grace was in her every step, knowledge and wonder in her glance and merriment in her every word.

If Beren had fallen in love with Lúthien by her voice, Elrond had fallen in love with Celebrían by her very existence. Watching Celebrían make merry, her silver hair twirling as she did whilst she danced had stilled his tongue and captured his heart.

When it was time for him to leave the beautiful golden glade of Lolthlórien, Elrond had almost refused to go. But when he had ridden away, he realised his heart had been left in the shimmering leaves of the mallyrn trees; stolen by their lady’s daughter.

The feeling did not leave him for many years.

Indeed, for many years, he thought that it never would. A beautiful, spirited silver-haired elleth falling in love with a plain and boring Noldo lord? The thought was ridiculous even to Elrond’s mind.

Those thoughts had embittered him and it wasn’t until a group from Lolthlórien had travelled to Imladris to celebrate the Autumn Fall it occurred that his feelings weren’t ridiculous… his nervousness was.

As the festivities grew closer, Elrond had spent hours in his chambers looking through his clothes. He couldn’t go to Celebrían in plain old blue silks could he? That was thoroughly unimpressive, seeing as many of the Lolthlórien elves wore varying shades of silver and blue in celebration of the winter to come. A dark-haired Noldo Lord had to find a way to stand out amongst blonde-haired brethren so he had chosen pale, dusty pink robes with silver piping and a warm dark orange velvet outer robe.

When he had gone towards the marquees he had been glad to see that he wore the only vibrant colours of all the elves. Celebrían herself had chosen a pale blue gown, which had brought out the sapphire in her eyes. Elrond had never seen her look more beautiful, and when she had asked him to dance with her amongst the falling autumn leaves he knew that they were meant to be.

Later that night, whilst elves dined and wined themselves into a state of merry oblivion, they had slipped away in the night and admitted their hearts desires under the light of a crescent moon.

Too long had it been since they had first met for their feelings to be folly, too long had their hearts wanted and despaired that they had made love on the forest floor. In the morning they had been sore, with leaves and twigs tangled in their hair but it had not mattered for their hearts now beat as one.

They exchanged rings a week later, the house of Imladris and the visiting elves had drunk themselves so far in celebration that Erestor swore they had been hung-over for months.

And now, as Elrond stood over the crib of his sons, his beautiful twin sons, he realised that the One had blessed him.

Not just with his life.

But with Celebrían; his _Silver Queen_ and their sons, Elladan and Elrohir who had their mothers’ starry eyes… and, he hoped, her beautiful soul.

So that they may one day find love like he had.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's awfully Mills and Boon but it's the thought that counts.
> 
> Their meeting is also wrong, but eh, because technically Elrond met Celebrian in Rivendell when she came with her parents but... I took license.
> 
> The clothes that Elrond wore to meet Celebrían for the Autumn Celebration are basically the clothes he wore during the Council of Elrond because they're beautiful clothes.


End file.
